OzNz One-shot
by Jadzia1208
Summary: Someone gets a little jealous after only a day of no communication but the reason why is rather surprising...in a good way, of course. Ship: OzNz


New Zealand was tired and beat. He had spent his whole day shearing his many sheep. It was hard enough to herd them in the small barn but having to do all the shearing himself was horrid. Usually it wasn't that bad, since Australia always volunteered to help. But today had been...different. At first New Zealand had just called Jack to tell him of his situation, but it had gone straight to his voicemail. He thought nothing of it, assuming he was busy though he never was. New Zealand suddenly regretting that considering how exhausted he was. Even though his muscles were sore, it was not even dark out yet and Australia had never answered to the missed call, New Zealand wanted to check on him. Whistling to call Janice, New Zealand started to walk to his truck out front with the small lamb behind him. It wasn't a long drive to Australia's home, fifteen minutes at his regular pace. Though for some reason he rushed the trip, arriving in only ten. He hesitated a bit when he stopped in the driveway, like Australia would run out to greet him. New Zealand probably waited another five minutes in his truck and if it wasn't for Janice head butting the door to get out, it would have been even longer. First he allowed Janice to get out who immediately started searching for Ossie, Jack's koala. New Zealand was much slower getting out and going to the door. He knocked much more loudly than he intended to. There was silence on the other side of the door for a while and New Zealand considered just going back home. He had just started to turn around when the front door flung open and the usual joyful Australia was standing in the doorway.

"Hey ya Zea, glad ya came to visit!" Australia said loudly, making New Zealand turn around. He was acting normal but with how long they'd been dating, Zea knew there was something off about him.

"Oh, hi Jack...came by because you weren't answering your phone." Zea responded, glancing past Australia and into the house to see if anything was different. Nothing out of the usual.

"Sorry about that, mate. Long day, ya know." Australia continued but New Zealand wasn't listening, too distracted at trying to find out what was going on.

"Um yeah, I understand...I sheared my sheep today...can I, uh, come on?" He asked but didn't wait for Jack to answer before pushing his way in.

"Oh...yeah sure, everything a'right?" Australia asked and closed the door behind Zea. New Zealand didn't answer at first as he started looking around Australia's house. Again, nothing was different.

"Great...I'm great…" He paused and turned towards Australia, turning into the protective girlfriend he really was. "So you know wot I did. Wot did you do all day that made you so busy?" New Zealand asked a bit too forcefully.

Crossing his arms and staring at Australia like it would give him all the answers. Australia continued to stare at his boyfriend like he was confused on why Zea was even asking such a question. He shifted uncomfortably as New Zealand stood his ground. Australia never was good at going against what Zea wanted and gave in not long after.

"I was, uh, with…" Australia hesitated and New Zealand's glare got worse. He might as well tell the truth now. "I was with France." Jack finished truthfully.

Zea's angry look was replaced with one of confusion as his crossed arms loosened. "Wot? Why were you with F-" New Zealand started but was cut off by a sudden kiss from Australia.

Zea's eyes widened and he put his hands on Jack's chest but didn't try to push him away. The kiss was short since Australia felt New Zealand's reaction and almost immediately pulled away. Before he could start to apologize, Zea started talking again.

"Is _that_ what you spent a whole day with France for?" He almost teased, looking up with a small grin. Australia understood Zea's teasing for once and actually went along with it.

"Nah that's just a warm up. I'll show you the real reason later." Jack replied and kissed New Zealand again but more forcefully.

Since Zea could see it coming this time, he complied and immediately wrapped his arms around Australia's neck while Jack's own hands wandered to Zea's waist. After they had both settled into the kiss is when Jack decided to take it farther. Not too harshly but with enough force to make it noticeable, he bit Zea's bottom lip, nibbling on it for a second afterwards. Since New Zealand rarely received this level of affection from Australia, it was rather surprising. He pulled away from the kiss slightly, opening his mouth to gasp.

That was just enough time for Australia to take his chance and slip his tongue into Zea's mouth. He did so skillfully it would seem he was used to it. Another surprise for New Zealand, not that he was complaining. As Jack's tongue scanned over Zea's moth, Zea couldn't resist a soft moan and loosened his grip on Australia. New Zealand didn't even try to dominate over Jack's tongue, too focused on how amazing the feeling was.

His hands had made their way to Australia's hair, tugging on it enough to get more attention to his mouth. The kiss got deeper to the point of their teeth clashing and lustful moans escaping from both participants, both of them forgetting the need of oxygen. It wasn't until Jack went to pull Zea's shirt up that they broke away. New Zealand was the one to separate, grabbing at Australia's wrist to stop the hand that was holding the fabric of his shirt. He looked behind him, noticing the two small animals that had been watching.

"J-Jack...bedroom…" New Zealand said in small pants, treating the lamb and koala like children. Both animals look confused at the situation, trying to figure out their owners.

Australia didn't hesitate and didn't even let New Zealand walk to the bedroom. Instead he picked Zea up bridal style and carrying him off to the Queen sized bed in the room. Being sure to lock the door behind them, Jack then laid Zea on the bed and climbed on top of him. After a few kisses that were shorter than the last but just as meaningful as clothes began to come off. They broke apart from kissing just long enough to take off each other's shirts and catch their breath.

New Zealand tried to sit up but was pushed down by Australia as his neck was attacked. It was just kisses at first as Jack made a trail of kisses from Zea's neck to his slightly pale chest. Zea bit his lip to keep from making any unflattering noises. Australia came up and ran his tongue along Zea's collarbone, making him shiver, and started nibbling on the saliva-covered area. New Zealand wiggled uncomfortably and his pants began to get tighter. Australia savored the little whines and movements Zea was making under him. Jack also liked teasing more than one would think.

Zea pushed Jack a minute later because he knew of the obvious mark that would be left over. Australia didn't like being pushed away but knew the reason for it, so he just moved to an area of Zea's body that other people wouldn't see. That area happened to be New Zealand's waistline. Considering it would be difficult to operate around jeans, Australia took those off Zea too. That was something he didn't disagree with since the pants had gotten incredibly tight. Zea let out a sigh of relief with the pants off and made a noise that resembled a squeak.

"J-Jack…" New Zealand moaned and let out a single hand slip down to pull on Australia's messy hair. "W-What's with your teasing?" He asked in pants since Jack was usually a 'get straight to the point' kind of guy. Jack looked up from what he was doing and grinned but it wasn't his usually go happy smile.

"I told you, I learned some things from France!" Australia responded and lightly blew on Zea's boxers, which had become damp with precum.

"N-Not fair…" New Zealand mumbled and closed his eyes tightly with his mouth agape, which was letting out desperate moans for more. Jack provided for Zea's wishes finally, taking his own pants off first to avoid anything awkward in the future then pulled off New Zealand's as well. Since Zea had had his eyes closed he hadn't expected it and gasped loudly while opening his eyes long enough to glare at Jack. Australia grinned sheepishly at the glare and kissed Zea to calm him down. After the kiss Jack held up three fingers to New Zealand's mouth.

"Wot are you doing?" Zea asked and Australia shrugged slightly.

"I don't have any lube so we'll have to make do!" Jack replied in a calm tone. Zea planned to get him back for this later but still slowly engulfed the three digits, making sure each individual one was coated with saliva. When Jack dubbed them ready, he pulled them out of New Zealand's mouth. He leaned over his boyfriend's naked body more and lowered his slick hand to Zea's anal entrance. Jack slid his index finger in, doing it slowly and only moving it a small amount.

"I-I'm not, uh, a virgin y'know…" New Zealand said when Australia wasn't moving fast enough for his liking.

"If you say so…" Australia sighed and shoved another finger in him, scissoring them to widen Zea's entrance. Although he had taunted him, New Zealand hadn't expected the second finger to be inserted so suddenly. Because of this he could not stop the loud moan that he was trying to hide. His face flustered in embarrassment but Australia craved the sound and wanted to hear more. To get what he wanted, Jack skipped the third finger all together and went to start trying to get his own boxers off.

Within seconds he had that accomplished and rubbed his own member with precum to get it as wet as his fingers had been. Zea lay back on the bed, gripping the pillow he lay on and watching Australia prepare himself only made his cock throb more. Jack groaned as he stroked himself and when he felt he was slick enough, he leaned over New Zealand again, his hardened cock teasing the other's entrance.

"Ya ready?" Australia asked just to make sure, not wanting to hurt the Zealander. Zea took a deep breath and held on to the pillow tighter. He might not be a virgin, but he hadn't done this in awhile.

"Shut up and do it!" New Zealand responded and closed his eyes tightly. Jack nodded and pushed in slowly at first but about halfway through he could no longer stand the tightness and pushed in all the way suddenly, moaning when he stopped moving. New Zealand had basically stopped breathing when Jack had started to push in so when he stopped he had to take a deep breath, eyes still closed. Jack looked down concerned at his lover; worried that he had hurt the other.

"Ya okay, Zea?" He asked in a voice that was more of a whisper. Zea was brought out of his mental block at Australia's voice, only opening one of his eyes from which a single tear rolled out of. Jack made a noise of discontent, moving quickly to wipe the tear away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt ya! Do we need to stop?" Jack asked, already starting to pull out. New Zealand hissed, grabbing Australia by his neck and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss.

"Do it and I'll kill you." Zea responded through clenched teeth after he let go of the kiss.

Jack seemed surprised by this since Zea really did look in pain. Nonetheless he stopped moving, looking down at Zea. "So do you want me to start moving?" Australia asked, not wanting to hurt New Zealand anymore than he already had.

He was still in a little pain but nodded, knowing if he refused then Jack would stop altogether. Jack nodded in response, leaning over Zea more and lightly bit on New Zealand's collarbone as he pushed all the way in again. Zea was more prepared now so it didn't hurt near as much along with the biting that distracted him. Australia only waited a couple of seconds before moving again, not even asking for New Zealand's consent this time. Zea bit his lip roughly, drawing blood but not asking Jack to stop. After a minute of pain it shifted to pleasure and Zea took a breath of relief for the awkward feeling was gone. When it did leave, New Zealand couldn't hold back a moan as he fully felt the effects of Australia being inside him. Zea's noises of pleasure only encouraged Jack further, making his thrusts deeper and quicker as he actually started to break into a sweat. Zea's eyes stayed only partly open but the part of his eyes that were visible were filled with lust. His hands released the bed sheets and moved to grip Jack's shoulder. Luckily he didn't have long nails or Jack would defiantly have scratch marks on his back. Australia rested his chin on the crook of Zea's neck to keep his pace steady, breathing heavy, hot air against the other's neck. After a minute New Zealand was able to match Jack's breathing but through off again from his constant moans.

"I'm close…" Jack said breathlessly into Zea's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

New Zealand hummed in agreement, not able to muster up anything more. Australia shifted his weight to go in at a different angle, aiming for one spot. It didn't take much for him to hit it, slamming into Zea's prostate at full strength. This obviously surprised the other, shown by his reaction of squirming under Jack. The tears that had been hanging out of the edge of Zea's eyes fell down the side of his face with a few more to follow. Unlike before, Australia didn't stop to ask if he was okay, instead continuing to hit the same spot. Before New Zealand could ask him to stop, the pleasure took over. After only a couple of moans, Zea couldn't hold back and came on his and Jack's stomachs. Jack wasn't far behind, giving one last thrust in to come inside Zea.

Both of them were breathing heavily after their releases and shared a moment of silence before Jack pulled out. New Zealand felt a bit empty afterwards but didn't comment as he stayed lying down and staring at the ceiling.

"So that's wot you had France over for?" He asked when the silence began to get too awkward.

Australia grinned and turned to lie on his side and face his boyfriend. "How'd ya know?" He joked and pulled Zea into a protective hug.

Zea weakly smiled himself and turned to lay his head on Australia's chest. "Well he did a good job on teaching you." Zea laughed and closed his eyes.

He could already feel the soreness spreading across his body but ignored it long enough to drift off to sleep.


End file.
